White
by razzle-dazzle1606
Summary: Dru's getting married! Short all dialogue fic. Chapter four: An interesting fact about Christophe is discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, another one-shot! This one's Dru/Christophe (as all mine are :P ) It's my first time doing an all-dialogue, and it was really fun! **

**As much as I may wish, I do not own Strange Angels.**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you ready Dru?"

"Nat, I've been waiting for a year. I'm so ready. I just wish…"

"Wish what?"

"That… that Dad was here to give me away."

"Don't cry, Dru! This is a happy day! You're getting married!"

*Sigh* "You're right. How do I look?"

"Twirl… excellent! You look like an angel, all dressed in white."

"You done good with this dress, Nat."

…

"Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you think Graves will take the news if… when… if he comes back?"

"Don't worry about that, Drusy. It's been seven years without any contact from him. He doesn't get a say in who you marry anymore. He never had a say to begin with. It's your choice."

"You're right. Again." *Deep breath* "I'm ready, Miss Maid of Honour. Let's go."

"Shanks! Get over here! It's time!"

"Yes, Nathalie. Whatever you say, Nathalie."

"I've got him well trained, don't I, Dru? Okay mister, take her arm and let's get going."

"Shanks?"

"What's up Dru-girl?"

"Thank you. For doing this. For… giving me away."

"No problem, Dru. Now, you ready?"

"Yes. I'm so freaking ready I'm going to smack the next person who asks me that. I want to get married, dammit!"

"Alright Drusy. Let's do this thing."

…

"Take care of my little sis, Reynard."

"I will, Robert. She'll never be safer than with me."

"I don't need taking care of you two!"

*Smack with the bouquet* "Hurry up and get married!"

"Yes, Nathalie. Whatever you say, Nathalie."

…

"I, Christophe Reynard, take you, Dru Anderson, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do us part."

"I, Dru Anderson, take you, Christophe Reynard, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'til death do us part."

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

…

"As maid of honour, it falls to me to make the customary speech. Well… screw that. You guys are great, you're amazing together, and have lots of kids! Love you guys!"

…

"Okay, where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"I've already told you, Mrs Reynard. It's a surprise. Nathalie has already packed for you, and we're ready to go."

…

"You bought a tropical _island_? Christophe!"

"Consider it a wedding present for my new wife."

…

"Last night was the best of my life, _milna_."

"Are you serious? I'm your first?"

"Yes, silly bird. I love you, my dear."

"I love you too."

**Yay, Dru/Christophe! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Shut UP, Shanks!

**I decided I want to post another chapter of this! same format, continuing on from a year later. This time dru's got an announcement, but keeps getting interrupted. And a certain someone comes back...**

**Kyle is from chapter three of Mongrel ;) You'll have to read it to get it.**

**I OWN STRANGE ANGELS! WOOH! *Smacked by Nathalie* Tell the truth! *Smack* FINE! I DO NOT OWN STRANGE ANGELS!**

"Christophe… I have some news. Important news."

"What is it, _kochana_? You look nervous."

"I just don't know… how you'll take it. Christophe, I'm-"

"There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

*Sigh* "Hey Nat. Look, I have news. I'm-"

"Tell us on the way there! C'mon, the car's already waiting, we have to go get ready!"

"We're not going clubbing again, are we Nat?"

"Well…"

"Are you _insane_? Do you remember what happened last time? Besides, clubbing is really not the best idea considering I'm-"

*Laughs* "I'm kidding! We're just going for dinner, you guys and Shanks and I. Now let go of your wife's hand, Reynard. I need to get her ready."

"Take care of her, Skyrunner."

"For the last time, I do not need taking care of!"

"You shush. You know, you're married to my best friend. You can call me Nathalie."

"Very well… Nathalie. Take care of her."

"Ugh!"

…

"Dru, I don't care what I have to do. You are going to wear this dress!"

"Yes, Nathalie. Whatever you say, Nathalie."

…

"I'm Kyle, and I'll be your waiter for tonight. What can I-"

"No! No please, not again!"

…

"Dru, _milna_, why do you persist with your Diet Coke? There are so many better options."

"Alcohol's not the best idea for me right now, seeing as I'm-"

"Food's coming!"

*Face palm* "Thank you for that _stunning_ observation, Shanks."

"No problem, Dru."

…

"If you don't stop flirting with my wife, _Kyle_, be assured that I will get you fired!"

…

"Dru, didn't you have something you wanted to say?"

"Yes. I'm-"

"Look, more food!"

*Loving smack* "Shanks, hush and let Dru talk."

"Thank you _Nathalie._ Now, I've got big news. I'm-"

"Holy crap, what's that?"

"What? Shanks!"

"I just wanted to see what her face would be like if I interrupted Dru again! Ow! Jeez Nat!"

"Shut up and let the woman talk!"

"Yes, dear."

"I'm pregnant!"

…

"_Milna_… you're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"With my child?"

"No Christophe, with Shanks'! Yes, it's your child!"

"Whoa… Christophe is showing emotion. This is big."

"Shanks, hush and let them have their moment."

"But he's- Ow!"

"Are you honestly pregnant?"

"No, I'm lying. Of course I'm pregnant, jeez Chris!"

"He's standing up! What is he doing? What will he do next- Ow!"

"If you don't shut up Shanks, you will be sleeping on the couch!"

…

"Attention restaurant! My wife is pregnant!"

"That is the most un-Christophe like thing you've ever done. Does that mean you're happy?"

"_Moj boze_, Dru! Yes!"

"Oh, thank God!"

"Did you think I wouldn't be, Dru? I love you, and now… now I have a family."

…

LATER

"Aw, they're so cute together."

"Yeah, I guess. I just think… oh. That could put a damper on their moment."

"Wha- You're back!"

"Where's Dru? I haven't seen her in what, eight years?"

"Straight to the point, aren't youGraves? She, um, isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here? She's not… she's not _dead_. She can't be. Is she? She's not dead! She is not-"

"Way to be optimistic, but calm down bud. No, she's not dead. She just doesn't stay in the Schola anymore. She's got a place with somebody a few streets over."

"With who? You know what, I don't care. Where is it? I have to go see her."

"I'll take you there. There's just something you should know…"

"What?"

"She lives with Christophe."

…

"Why the _hell_ does she live with _him_?"

"Well… Nat, why don't you tell him?"

"Oh, I'll tell him. But I've got to ask him something first. Why the fuck didn't you at least contact Dru? She deserved that! She waited for you for two years! And what did you do? Well, who knows what the hell you did. Probably some other girls."

"Nathalie, I-"

"You have no right to see her!"

"Nathalie, _take me to her._"

"Hey! Don't go all dom on my girl,Graves. And just relax, both of you. This is Dru's business. We'll take you thereGraves. But first shut up and listen."

…

"I'm listening."

"She, uh… Nat, your turn."

"They're married!"

…

"They're _what_?"

"They're married. Oh, and Dru's pregnant."

…

"When the fuck did this happen?"

"They got married a year ago. She announced today that she's pregnant."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I'm not going through the garbage to find her pregnancy test. But I've got pictures of the wedding day. She looked _great_. If you'd come back earlier, maybe she would've married _you_."

"_Excuse me_?"

"Uh, Nat? Not a good idea."

"I don't care! He fucking _hurt_ Dru! You saw how devastated she was! He does not get to just waltz back into her life!"

"Just _take me to her_ Nathalie."

"Fine. I hope she slaps you."

**Oh, Graves is back! And he's not too happy... and Nat isn't too happy with him! If people want me to continue this, I will. Let me know! (If I do continue, the next chapters will not be all dialogue unless requested. It's hard to get the scene and stuff across, even if it is fun.)**

**Buh-bye!**


	3. The Point of Being Married

**I know I said the next chapter wouldn't be all dialogue, but I couldn't resist! It's just too much fun! :D Nat is seriously ticked at Graves in this chapter, because after leaving for eight years and hurting her best friend, can you imagine she'd be too happy with him?**

**I WISH I OWNED STRANGE ANGELS. THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN IN THE BOOK.**

"Dru? Dru, open up. It's me."

"Oh yeah, that's descriptive."

"You know what, Nathalie-"

"_Graves_!"

"Heya, kiddo. Look, Dru- _Oof_!"

"Where have you _been_? What the _fucking hell_,Graves? Eight years! Eight fucking years! Holy crap, you're back!"

*Out of breath* "Delayed reaction, much? Can you not hug me quite so tight? I'd like to keep my ribs."

"Sorry! I've just had a… an exciting day. But seriously, where the hell have you been?"

"Just around. Look, Dru, I'm sorry I didn't contact you. I've just… been busy."

"Too busy to call me? It didn't even have to be a call! A two word e-mail saying 'I'm fine' would've been better than what you did! _Dammit_, Graves!"

"I'm sorry, Dru-"

"Dru, _milna._ Who's at the door? Oh, _moj boze._"

"Chris, honey, you forgot a shirt."

"I wasn't expecting to have to stop our _activities._"

"What the _fuck_? Dru, please tell me you're not-"

"As a matter of fact, we're _married_, _loup-garou._ We can do whatever we want."

"So that's it then, huh Dru? I leave and you take the next guy who comes along? I never thought you were such a slu-"

"_Excuse me_?"

"If you _ever_ call my wife that again-"

"Don't you _dare_ call her that, you bast-"

"Hey! Everybody just _calm down_!"

"Shanks, he just called Dru a slut!"

"I know, Nat. But he was… unpleasantly surprised."

"We told him already!"

"Dru? _Kochana,_ don't cry. He didn't mean it. _Right,_ mutt?"

*Sniff* "I'm pregnant! I'm hormonal! I get upset easy!" *Sniff*

"Dru! No, Dru, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

"So you think I'm a slut? Then why the hell did you come over here?"

"No Dru, I swear I-"

"What is your problem? Did you think I'd wait eight years? _Eight years_? Did you think I'd just lie around and moan about how much I missed you?"

"No, Dru-"

"Just go away!"

"Dru just _listen-_"

"_Go away_!"

"Dammit, fine!"

…

"Well… that was fun."

"Shanks, shut _up_."

"Jeez Nat, way to be touchy."

"Who the hell do you think you areGraves? Why would you say that to Dru?"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Then why'd you say it? Huh?"

"I wasn't _thinking_, I was upset-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"You just _asked _me!"

"Don't use my words against me!"

"Don't make me pull this car over!"

"Shut up, Shanks!"

…

"Dru, don't cry. He didn't mean it."

"Then why would he say it? _Dammit_ Chris, he called me a slut!" *Sniff*

"I know, _milna._ He… he was just upset. Don't let it bother you."

"Don't let it _bother_ me? How am I supposed to do that? He really thinks that low of me."

"No he doesn't. No one could possibly think that of you."

"_He_ does!" *Sniff*

"Oh, _moja ksiezniczko._"

*Hiccup* "He really," *Sniff* "Thinks that I'm a," *Sob* "_Slut_!"

"Shh, my dear. It's okay. It'll be okay. You two will work it out. You always do."

*Sniff* "Christophe, what's wrong?"

*Pause* "Nothing, _kochana_."

"Liar." *Hiccup*

"It's nothing."

"We're married. You can tell me."

"I'm just… not thrilled that your friend has returned."

"Chris, don't worry about it. _I love you_."

"I love you too."

"You're still," *Sniff* "Worried."

"Just about you, Dru. Always about you."

"You don't have to be."

"Yes, I do. I'm your husband."

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"The point of being married is so that you don't always have to."

**Short chapter, I know, but I really wanted to end on that note. It just seemed right.**

**Ohhhhh, Graves called Dru a sl*t! I know it might be OOC, but isn't it the point of FF to have fun with the characters? And I think if Graves was unpleasantly shocked enough he might pull something like that.**

**I don't know how long I plan on making this story- that depends on the popularity. I really ejoy writing it, but I need people to tell me if you like it! YOU, yes YOU.**

**Buh-bye!**


	4. Bad Cook

**Here's the next chapter of White! This format is so much fun to write! (Haha, rhyme! I'm a poet and I didn't even know it. I can rhyme on a dime any time. :P ) Most of this chapter was written last night, but I didn't decide until now to finish it where I do. Soooo... enjoy!**

"Dru, _milna_, wake up."

*Muffled groan that includes threats and profanity* "Go '_way_."

"Dru, _malutka_. I made breakfast."

"You _made_ breakfast? Christophe, you nearly set the house on fire last time!"

"It was a poorly written recipe."

"It was you being a bad cook. Fried eggs are not that hard to make, Chris."

"That's why I tried something different."

"…What is it?"

"Pancakes."

*Sits straight up* "Oh dear Lord, where's the fire?"

"Have a little trust, my dear. I already put it out, so no need to- Dru, _ksiezniczka,_ what's wrong?"

"It… it's nothing."

*Sceptical eyebrowraise.*

"It's just... _Graves__._"

"Dru, forget about what he said last night-"

"He called me a slut! How am I supposed to forget that? Huh?"

"Be calm, Dru. You're going to be easily upset for the next nine months-" *Sees crazy grin on his wife's face and mutters something in Polish* "And apparently very happy at any mention of the baby."

"I'm pregnant! I'm _pregnant_! We're going to be _parents_, Chris! Holy shit!"

*Laughs* "It's good to see your spirits can shift to happy so quickly. Oh, Dru, no! Don't be sad, I didn't mean to bring him up!"

*Sniff* "I'm sorry. I'm pregnant, I'm moody."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Now, breakfast is ready."

…

"For someone who smells like apple pies, you'd think you could cook better."

"I smell like apple pies? And you don't like the food?"

"Yes, you smell like apple pies. Don't look at me like that, you _do_. And no honey, I love it."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"So what, you don't trust me?" *Takes deep breath to commence long, dramatic, rant*

*Covers wife's mouth with hand* "I've never seen you like this."

"Mmf. Mwike mwhat? Ged chore hand off meh mouth!"

"You're… carefree. It's very nice to see."

"Ged chore hand off meh mouth!"

"Or what?"

"I'll bite chu."

*Snort* "I doubt it, _kochana_."

"Don' doub' meh!"

…

"Mornin' Shanks… Nathalie."

"Hmph!"

"Nathalie, he's already apologized. And he was… surprised."

"He had no right to call Dru a slut!"

"_He_ is right here!"

"Shut up,Graves!"

"Whoa! Calm down, both of you!"

"Yeah, _Nathalie_."

"How old are you, three?"

"I am not-"

*Smack*

"SHANKS! WHAT THE HELL?"

"N-N-Nathalie! Sweetheart! I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking! Graves, you laughing is _not_ helping!"

"Robert Shanks, you have three seconds."

"Nathalie, honey-"

"One."

"Oh come on, sweetie. It was a light, loving-"

"Two."

"Graves, man, some help would be-"

"Three."

*Cringes* "AUGH!"

"I haven't touched you!"

"I'm preparing!"

"I'm not going to hit you!"

"You aren't?"

"No."

*Looks to sky* "Thank You good Lord."

"We're going shopping."

"NO!"

…

"Chris?"

"What is it, _malutka_?"

"I don't feel good."

"Morning sickness, my dear."

*Eye roll* "No need to sound so concerned."

"It's normal. It's probably a good sign."

"Sure, _you_ can say that. You're not the one feeling crappy, are you?"

"There's someone at the door. I'll go get it, shall I?"

"Sure. Run away from the question."

…

"What are you doing here?"

"Christophe? Who is it?"

"Nobody, Dru."

"Dru! Come on; tell him to let me in."

"Graves?"

"Hey kiddo."

"What do you want?"

"Dru, if he won't let me in, please come to the door and talk to me, at least."

"She's sick. She's not going anywhere."

"Don't speak for her!"

"Chris? It's okay. Let him in."

"Dru, he-"

"Let him in."

*Smirks and mutters* "It won't take long."

*Completely understanding what he meant* "Your time with her is in the past."

"We'll see about that." *Brushes past into living room* "Hey Dru."

"What do you want Graves?"

"To… could you _leave_, pretty boy?"

"There's nothing you could have to say to _my wife_ that you can't say in front of me."

"You know what, you arrogant-"

"If you two make me yell, I will be pissed! It's not good for the baby!"

"Dru, sweetheart-"

"_Don't_ call my wife that."

"She doesn't belong to you; I can call her whatever I want."

"Like you so eloquently demonstrated by calling her a slut last night?"

"Chris-"

"That's what I'm here to talk to her about, okay? Now just _leave_."

"I will not take orders from-"

"Christophe, it might be best if you just gave us some privacy."

*Pause* "Five minutes."

…

"How can you be with someone so controlling?"

"He's _not_ controlling. He's just worried about me, especially since-"

"Yeah. Since you're… pregnant."

"Look Graves, why did you come here?"

"I'm sorry, Dru. Really, really sorry. I didn't mean it when I called you… that. I was shocked, and I _swear_ I didn't mean it."

...

"Dru, please say something."

"You called me a slut."

"Dru, I didn't _mean_ it! I was just… unhappy. I thought…"

"I waited for you. Two years. Then I gave up."

"I _told_ you I'd come back-"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, okay Graves? I'm married, I love Christophe, and I'm going to have a family with him. That's all there is to it."

…

"Right. Okay. That… that's your choice. Just please believe me when I say I'm sorry."

"…"

"Dru. Please, sweetheart."

"…Okay. Okay. I believe you."

"Alright. Good. Excellent… Dru? Are you okay? You look pale."

"I don't feel-" *Runs out of room*

…

"What did you do? What did you say to her, mutt?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't try to fool me. _What did you say to her_?"

"You asshole, I didn't-"

*Sounds of retching from bathroom*

"Dru, _milna_, are you alright?"

"You idiot, she's obviously not alright!"

*Groan from bathroom* "Both of you, _shut up_ or find me a Gravol!"

…

"Here's your Gravol, as requested _kochana_."

"Ugh. Thanks." *Swallows pill*

"You know, it's not good for your throat to swallow without a drink."

"Shut _up_, dog."

"Could you just _leave me-_"

"I'm going to smack the two of you. Just so you know."

**I know, a bit of an awkward place to end it, but I couldn't think of anything more. Happy Valentine's Day! I know many people say it's a commercialized holiday, but I believe it is what you make it. Let me know what you think, and I'll update! (If you like it, that is.)**

**Buh-bye!**


	5. Note

**Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers.**

**First off, I am so incredibly sorry about my absence. I'm sure no one wants to hear everything that's happened in my life, so let me just say this: Things came up that I did not see coming.**

**Anyways, I feel terrible. If somebody wants to hit me with a brick, I'll accept it.**

**I guess I should address the progress of my stories. I'll post this same note to all of my currently unfinished SA stories.**

**'Elyse': Finished. I'm actually rather proud of that little oneshot, but I'm thinking of editing it and making it creepier.**

**'Beautiful Heartbreak': Finished. Honestly, I see no way to continue it.**

**'Eyes': As of right now, complete. I've contemplated another chapter, but don't hold your breath. (Because we all know I'm notorious for not updating. Heh... Heh... heh?)**

**'White': Oh, this is exciting! My part of this story is finished. However, if anyone wishes to adopt it, please message me. (I don't bite.) As long as I'm credited for the original chapters, I am more than happy to lend out this little ficlet!**

**'Mongrel': For now, I will be leaving Mongrel unfinished. I will work on it as I have time, but it will unfortunately take a back burner.**

**'Darkest Hour': It may not seem like it, but I fully intend to see this story through. I know where the plot is going, it's getting the words out that's taking me forever. I will do my best to update... sometime. **

**Updates will take me some time. I have three IB classes on top of regular classes, am applying for an international academy, and trying to retain what's left of my sanity. But, *Rasies flag* IT SHALL BE DONE!**

**Is there anyone here in the Sherlock fandom? I have about a page of my first Sherlolly fic written, (oneshot) but I don't know when it might be completed.**

**Also, any Hawkeye fans? I'm writing a (rather lengthy) Clint Barton/Kate Bishop oneshot that I hope to have up sometime soon.**

**I'll try to update my account page at least once a week to tell you guys where I am with my writing progress. Hopefully that will make the words flow.**

**Again, I am incredibly sorry about my absence! I love you all very much, and I promise I have not forgotten about you!**


End file.
